This invention relates to a cooling system for the upper end of a missile and more particularly to a system for controlling the temperature of the upper end of a missile disposed in a submarine.
Missile launches vertically installed in submarines store missiles in a ready state for extended periods. As part of the storage requirement, the launcher must maintain the missile temperature within certain predetermined limits. This temperature requirement is particularly difficult to maintain in the upper portion of the launcher which commonly protrudes above the main hull of the submarine. The upper portion of the launcher is also subjected to greater heat flux than the portion within the hull. Presently, temperature is maintained by water-cooled or heated panels located within the walls of the launcher. These panels control the temperature utilizing natural convection and thermal radiation. Force convection is not practical since the temperature differential and clearances around the missile are both very small.